


Visions of Dawn

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Devotion [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Aramis is sneaky, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Charon is an asshole, Coming Untouched, Dom!Aramis, Dom!Athos, Dom!Porthos, Dom/sub, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Panic Attack, Polyamory, Porthos is now in on it, Public Sex, Subspace, bdsm club, blindfold, but none of them know it, d'Artagnan is threatened, dildo, everyone is gay lets face it, past bad BDSM etiquette, sex toy, slight facial, spreader bar, sub!d’Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Aramis as his Dom, d’Artagnan carries on with his life happier than before. Visitors from Porthos’ past interrupt this and they may affect d’Artagnan’s future.</p><p>Modern and BDSM AU</p><p>Part Two of the 'Devotion' Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inseparable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014246) by [stellecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft). 



> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy ask all about this verse  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“I haven’t seen you this happy in a while, what’s the occasion?” Porthos eyed his partner as he drove them towards the GG (now open for business) to pick up some new sniper rifles for the snipers of the Musketeers. 

“Just excited.” Aramis answered vaguely.

“You have been itching for a new sniper rifle for a while.” Porthos mused and Aramis smiled allowing Porthos to think that as they pulled into an empty parking space in front of the ‘Gascon Gun’. 

“Or maybe it was that night you spent at Headspace, you never did tell us about the sub you found.” Porthos dragged Aramis into a headlock as they walked towards the front doors that had brand new locks on them. 

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” Aramis sang as he ducked out from the headlock to push open the door. 

“Ah, morning!” Fleur, Constance’s cousin looked up from behind the counter and smiled at the two Musketeers. 

“Morning Madam, where would d’Artagnan be?” Aramis asked as he leaned on the counter, flashing a winning smile at the blonde who giggled at his charm.

“He’s around back at the sniper range, said something about wanting to make sure the shipment was right. He doesn’t want to give the Musketeers any faulty rifles.” Fleur waved her hand to the door that led to the gun range. 

“He’s dedicated.” Porthos let out a low whistle.

“He truly is and he’s so kind.” Fleur ducked her head shyly.

“That he is Madam.” Aramis agreed before bowing dramatically to her, getting a laugh from the blonde, which was his plan. The two Musketeers left to find d’Artagnan in the shooting range. 

“You charmer you, stop it.” Porthos cuffed Aramis upside the head gently. 

“I can’t help it Porthos dear, I’m just naturally charming.” Aramis smirked, blowing a kiss to his partner as they turned the corner towards the sniper range. They had to stop in their tracks as shots rang out and they caught sight of d’Artagnan lying on his stomach, eye pressed to the scope of a sniper rifle looking very intense as he focused. He squeezed the trigger a few times and each bullet hit the bull’s-eye or the area around it. 

“He’s good.” Porthos let out a low whistle at the accuracy of his shooting. d’Artagnan shifted so he was on his knees, his headphones hanging down around his neck now. He inspected the gun for a moment before easily disassembling it and placing it back into the case. 

“d’Artagnan!” Aramis waved an arm as he called out to the younger man.

d’Artagnan looked up and waved back with a happy smile on his face. He rose to his feet giving them a full frontal view of what he was wearing. He was wearing navy blue cargo pants with a black long sleeved shirt tucked into the waistband and black combat boots. He pushed the plastic glasses up onto his head, pushing his long hair out of his face as he walked towards them.

“Oh fuck me.” Porthos grumbled under his breath at the sight of d’Artagnan looking so fine. 

“Or him.” Aramis said absently as he silently undressed d’Artagnan with his eyes, knowing full well what lay beneath those clothes. 

“Don’t do this to me right now.” Porthos growled to Aramis as he shifted on his feet as d’Artagnan reached them.

“Good morning!” d’Artagnan said with a bright smile. 

“Morning darling.” Aramis purred and d’Artagnan blushed at the familiar pet name and glanced at Porthos who didn’t seem bothered by it.

“How are you feeling whelp?” Porthos asked next, smiling at the blushing man. 

“I’m healed up. I’m assuming you are who Captain Treville sent to collect the shipment?” d’Artagnan said as he led the two taller man into the back where the shipment of sniper rifles were kept. 

“Got it in one.” Porthos said, approval at d’Artagnan being healed in his voice. 

“Healed up you say, let me be the judge of that.” Aramis remembered that d’Artagnan had still been bandaged during their time together a day or so ago. 

“Come now d’Artagnan, shirt off.” Aramis sent a sly smirk at d’Artagnan who blushed, but obediently pulled his black shirt up over his head so he was shirtless in front of his Dom and one his Dom’s lovers and that alone was messing with his head more than it should. Porthos blinked in surprise at the lack of hesitation at Aramis’ words, but the half naked pretty man in front of him distracted him. He swallowed hard as he watched as Aramis all but straddled d’Artagnan as he titled his head to t he side and prodded at his arm to make sure he was indeed healed up. Seeing the two of them together was doing things to Porthos’ body and he liked it immensely. He shifted on his feet as he felt his uniform pants starting to get tighter than they normally where and he cursed in his mind, he needed to stop this problem before it became obvious.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Porthos coughed into his hand as he fled from the room and locked himself in the bathroom breathing heavily. He palmed his now rock hard cock through the fabric of his slacks and bit back a moan. He shuffled around a bit until he managed to get his slacks and underwear down around his thighs, exposing his erection to the cool air of the bathroom. He spat on his palm a few times before he bit on his lower lip as he wrapped his large hand around his heated skin and started to jerk his hand up and down as the image of Aramis pressed close to a half naked d’Artagnan appeared in his mind. 

He shook his head before he let out a soft gasp when he pictured a new scene. d’Artagnan was naked and flushed breathing heavily, wrists being held above his head by one of Porthos’ large hands while the other one was wrapped around d’Artagnan’s waist, the younger had his legs twisted around Porthos’ waist. Moans were spilling from d’Artagnan’s swollen lips as he was pounded into relentlessly. Porthos watched as d’Artagnan’s face was screwed up in pleasure and his whole body shook as he came with a cry of ‘Porthos!’ Then d’Artagnan’s head was turned to the side and Aramis was kissing him while Athos appeared from d’Artagnan’s other side and attached his lips to d’Artagnan’s neck. 

Porthos came back to himself, lower lip bleeding from biting down on it so hard to stop any noise from escaping him. He looked down to see he was fisting his now limp cock, his skin covered in his release. He breathed slowly and steadily as he yanked a few paper towels free and cleaned himself (bleeding lip included) off before readjusting himself, mind whirring. He had just masturbated to fucking d’Artagnan who was then kissed by Athos and Aramis. He swallowed as he nervously made his way back to where d’Artagnan and Aramis where. 

He raised an eyebrow at the flushed expression on d’Artagnan’s face while Aramis was sporting a smug one that usually came after he had just gotten laid someplace he wasn’t suppose to. For some reason this didn’t bother Porthos as much as it should, in fact his mind just wandered back to the fantasy that he had moments ago and he blushed himself.

“Captain Treville will appreciate the new guns, thank you very much d’Artagnan.” Aramis kissed d’Artagnan’s knuckles with a wink making d’Artagnan stutter a bit. 

“Yeah, thanks pup.” Porthos said gruffly. 

“You’re welcome.” d’Artagnan said happily if not a little breathlessly as Aramis tugged Porthos out of the storage room.

“Your lower lip looks like it got mauled by a bear, are you okay?” Aramis took Porthos’ chin in between his fingers to inspect the damage. 

“No just had a vivid daydream is all.” Porthos waved off Aramis’ concerned, but this just made him more interested.

“Oh do tell.” Aramis purred as they placed the guns into the trunk of their squad car. 

“…It was about d’Artagnan and that is all I’m saying.” Porthos said quickly before he firmly shut his lips as he slid into the drivers seat.

“He is rather amazing isn’t he?” Aramis asked absently, a smile gracing his face as he thought back to when Porthos left the room.

~~/~~

The moment the door clicked shut behind Porthos, Aramis’ mouth was on d’Artagnan’s. d’Artagnan let out a muffled sound of surprise, but Aramis’ hands smoothed down his chest before latching onto his hips, bringing their bodies closer. Aramis broke the kiss to lay kisses down the length of d’Artagnan’s neck.

“Mmm, but what about Porthos?” d’Artagnan asked breathlessly, fingers coming up to tangle in Aramis’ hair. 

“He left because he got hard at the sight of together. I bet he’s jerking off to the thought of us together like this.” Aramis said knowingly as he teased one of d’Artagnan’s nipples with his tongue. 

“Ngh, ahh.” d’Artagnan gasped out as Aramis’ skillful mouth left marks across his torso and he ground their growing erections together.

“You’re already like this, you’re so responsive to me.” Aramis purred into d’Artagnan’s ear, biting at the lobe making d’Artagnan shudder and his hips jerk up against Aramis’. 

“Sir.” d’Artagnan gasped out as Aramis pulled not only himself out of his slacks but d’Artagnan out of his cargo pants. He wrapped his hand around the two of their cocks, stroking them together. d’Artagnan buried his head in the crook of Aramis’ neck to muffle his groans as their cocks rubbed together causing delicious friction and d’Artagnan’s hips were moving on their own. 

“Come anytime you want d’Artagnan.” Aramis licked up d’Artagnan’s neck, taking care around the just healed wound on his neck. 

“Nhh, ahhh, s-sir.” d’Artagnan gasped, legs shaking as he felt an his climax approaching in the pit of his stomach and his hips started to stutter and d’Artagnan let out a cry into Aramis’ neck as he came hard against Aramis’ hand and cock. His back arched and Aramis pulled him into a kiss, twisting their tongues together and moments later Aramis came as well, spurred on by d’Artagnan’s orgasm. 

The two stayed pressed together basking in the afterglow before Aramis leaned away to grab a cloth that was usually used to clean the barrels of the guns and used that to clean their cum off of them before Aramis placed a loving kiss on the tip of d’Artagnan’s flaccid cock before tucking it back into d’Artagnan’s cargo pants before he tucked himself away as well. He carefully helped d’Artagnan back into his shirt making sure to place light kisses over his skin as he moved. Not a moment too soon as the door opened and a flushed looking Porthos entered the room and d’Artagnan realized with another blush that Aramis had been right about what Porthos was doing when he left. 

~~/~~

“You have a stupid look on your face.” Porthos’ voice woke Aramis from his memory and he was rather pleased with himself at the fact he wasn’t hard, that would have been fun to explain to his lover. 

“I take offense to that.” Aramis huffed and Porthos let out a laugh at his lover as they arrived at the station and proceeded to drop the new rifles off in the armory. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Aramis whined after Porthos whacked him over the head as they entered their own squad room, Athos looking up interested when the two entered.

“That was for making d’Artagnan take his shirt off, this was all on you. I was this close to jumping him, again!” Porthos showed a small gap between his thumb and index finger, glaring at Aramis who sank into his own chair.

“Do I even want to know?” Athos asked curiously, his interest always seemed to be spiked when d’Artagnan was brought up and it was starting to confuse him. 

“It would be better for your sanity if you didn’t.” Porthos said seriously as he powered on his computer. 

“Don’t look at me, but it involved d’Artagnan.” Aramis winked at Athos who let out a low groan as he tipped his head backwards.

“So I’m not the only one who can’t get him out of their heads then?” Athos grumbled and hope became brighter in Aramis’ chest. 

“It’s only getting worse.” Porthos grumbled, absently rubbing his neck and Aramis silently radiated smugness. 

“Porthos!!” A female voice cried out as the door was flung open. The three men looked up, on guard until Porthos stood up with a happy on his face and his lovers’ relaxed. Porthos held open his arms and a beautiful blonde woman launched herself into his arms, letting him swing her around as they hugged tightly.

“Flea! It’s been too long!” Porthos laughed happily as they touched foreheads gently before he put her back down on her feet, her long flower print skirt swishing around her ankles. 

“It has and someone never calls!” She poked him in the chest with a teasing look on her face.

“Well someone is always busy when I do call.” Porthos teased back before he looked up at the doorway to see a dark skinned man leaning there, watching Porthos with an odd look on his face.

“Charon!” Porthos waved at his other childhood friend and Charon walked over to be pulled into a tight hug from the larger man. The look disappeared from his face and hugged Porthos back tightly and laughed good naturedly when Porthos held him at arms length to inspect him. 

“You’re skinner.” Porthos commented.

“You’re just as bear like as I remember.” Charon commented back making Porthos laugh and Flea to snicker as she wrapped her arms around one of Porthos’. 

“Ah, you guys remember Aramis and Athos right?” Porthos gestured to his lovers; Aramis tipped his hat at them while Athos nodded his head. 

“Of course! Porthos isn’t causing you too much trouble is he?” Flea asked smirking at Porthos’ noise of outrage.

“He’s a perfect gentlemen, most of the time.” Aramis winked at Flea making her laugh. 

“You won’t mind if we borrow Porthos here for lunch right?” Charon turned to give Athos and Aramis a hard look, like he was annoyed with their presences. 

“Ah, no go ahead.” Aramis waved his hand looking at Porthos while Athos just glared at Charon. 

“Thanks guys, I’ll be back soon.” Porthos dropped kisses to both his lover’s foreheads before he allowed Charon and Flea to herd him out of the room.

“I have a bad feeling about Charon.” Aramis commented, breaking the silence of the room.

“Porthos can handle himself and if he needs help he knows he can come to us.” Athos said knowing Porthos well. 

“Yeah, I know but it’s just something in my gut that telling me something is off.” Aramis muttered and Athos sent him a worried look having known from experience that Aramis’s gut is hardly ever wrong. 

~~/~~

“So, spill.” Flea sipped at her wheat grass smoothie once their meal was finished giving Porthos all her attention.

“Spill what?” Porthos raised an eyebrow as he took a gulp of his coffee (he did have to work again after this).

“You have the same look on your face as you did when you realized how you felt for Athos and Aramis. So I repeat, spill.” Flea said knowingly while Charon shifted in his seat silently. 

“Do I really?” Porthos rubbed his beard; a smile making it’s way across his face.

“See that right there!” Flea poked his cheek, a smile on her own face. “Don’t question me Porthos, I know everything.”

“Fine, fine… His name is Charles d’Artagnan and he is the new owner of the ‘Gascon Gun’ where the Musketeers get our weapons. We met him a while ago and I don’t know, there is just something about him that is drawing not only me, but Athos and Aramis in.” Porthos said, a soft smile crossing face as d’Artagnan’s smiling face flashed in his mind.

“Oh that is so cute, I’m really happy for you guys Porthos.” Flea squealed, clasping her hands together. 

“He might even like gays or any of you like that.” Charon pointed out, his voice sharp.

“I think your wrong Charon.” Porthos said simply, his gut telling him otherwise. 

“I just don’t want you to be hurt by this d’Artagnan Porthos.” Charon tried to explain his words. 

“Lay off Charon.” Porthos growled, not liking the look on Charon’s face when he said d’Artagnan’s name, it twisted his stomach into knots but he ignored them after all Charon was his childhood friend.

“Well I for one am extremely happy for you three, you better keep me informed as things progress and I demand to meet him once you four get things settled.” Flea demanded and Porthos put his hands up in surrender. 

“Of course I will.” Porthos promised and Flea smiled leaning back in her chair smugly. 

“I’m holding you to that.” She sang and Porthos laughed as he checked his phone. He placed some bills down on the table as he stood up.

“Sorry I have to get back to work.” Porthos pressed a friendly kiss to Flea’s cheek and exchanged a manly hug with Charon before he left the café. 

“Flea, go ‘The Queen’s Guard’ and wait for me there.” Charon ordered as he put down a few bills of his own before he pulled on his jacket, a serious look on his face.

“What? Charon, what the hell?” Flea stared at him in shock as he stalked out of the café.

“Charon! Oh… I have a bad feeling about this.” Flea muttered to herself as she placed down a few bills of her own before hurrying out of the café after getting some directions to ‘The Queen’s Guard’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense at the Gascon Gun and not in the fun way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy ask all about this verse  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

d’Artagnan looked up from some paperwork as the door chimed as it swung open.

“Welcome to the Gascon Gun.” d’Artagnan smiled at the dark skinned man with a serious and slightly scary expression on his face that stalked forward. 

“Are you d’Artagnan?” He asked, lines in a firm line.

“Yes I am, is there anything I can help you with?” d’Artagnan asked slowly, not liking the vibes this man was giving off. 

“I’m Charon, a childhood friend of Porthos’, I was wondering I could use the gun range?” Charon asked as he fished out his ID’s and gun registration for d’Artagnan to inspect and he did, thoroughly.

“A friend of Porthos’ huh? Sure follow me, the range is just back here.” d’Artagnan handed the papers back and circled around the counter to show Charon through the door to the gun range. 

“There we go you’re ready to shoot. I’ll leave you to it.” d’Artagnan handed Charon a pair of bright orange headphones to muffle the noises of the gun. 

“No stay.” Charon insisted as he passed d’Artagnan his own pair of glasses and headphones. d’Artagnan hesitantly took them and placed them on and stood back as Charon fired at the target, most hitting the target but others missing. He stopped firing to reload, but once he did he didn’t fire. Instead he pulled the headphones down and d’Artagnan followed suit assuming he wanted to ask a question. 

“You know I was mad at Porthos when he left Flea and myself for Aramis and Athos…” Charon said as he checked the chamber of the gun he was using and a stone started to settle in d’Artagnan’s stomach. d’Artagnan slowly backed away from the man knowing that tone of voice.

“Now we come back to town to find out that not only him but the other two as well are falling head over ass for you!” Charon’s voice was raising and d’Artagnan’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

“What is so damn special about you huh?” Charon spun around, bringing the gun up with him and aimed it right at d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan raised his hands in surrender, sweat sliding down the side of his face and eyes wide behind the plastic glasses. 

~~/~~

Flea bit her lip as she checked her phone repeatedly. Nothing from Charon and it’s been a while, her stomach was twisted up into knots and she couldn’t even touch her herbal tea that had been served to her by a fiery redhead with a brilliant smile. 

“Excuse me, are you alright miss?” Said redhead asked gently, shaking Flea out of her haze of worry.

“I’m not sure, my friend was suppose to meet me here but he isn’t here yet and I think he’s going to do something horrible.” Flea babbled out and the redhead’s face turned serious. 

“I can call the Musketeers if you need help?” She offered.

“The Musketeers, oh Porthos!” Flea gasped out fumbling for her phone to dial him.

“You know Porthos?” The redhead asked surprised.

“Mm, I grew up with him.” She said absently as the phone rang.

“Flea?” Porthos’ voice came from the other end of the phone.

“Porthos! It’s Charon! I think he’s going to do something horrible! He took off after you left and I really didn’t like the way he looked when you were telling us about d’Artagnan! I’m worried Porthos, could you make sure d’Artagnan is all right? You know that Charon can get violent at times.” Flea rambled, voice getting higher and higher with each word as it all started to piece together. 

“Whoa, Flea, breathe!” Porthos ordered from the other side of the phone and Flea almost instantly calmed down, breathing just as he instructed. She was the most familiar with his orders as she was the one to introduce Porthos to the world of Dom’s and sub’s seeing the clear Dom that he was and he took to it perfectly and she was his first sub, teaching him the ropes.

“How are you feeling now?” Porthos asked hearing her breathing even out.

“Calmer, but I’m still worried about d’Artagnan Porthos, I’m afraid Charon will really hurt him.” Flea felt a soft hand take hers and she looked at the redhead who gave a comforting smile and squeezed her hand and the blonde felt calmer. 

“Okay, we’ll head right over to see him and make sure everything is alright. Where are you?” Porthos spoke as rustling noises came from behind him.

“’The Queen’s Guard, a pretty redhead is with me.” Flea flashed the redhead a smile.

“That’s Constance, she is ours and d’Artagnan’s friend. Stay with her until one of us comes to get you alright?” Porthos ordered over the sounds of an engine starting and sirens being clicked on.

“Yes Porthos.” Flea agreed and hung up the phone when she heard the dial tone.

“Is it okay if I stay here for a while?” Flea turned to the newly named Constance.

“Of course you can, any friend of Porthos’ is welcome here. I’m Constance by the way.” Constance introduced her self.

“I’m Flea.” Flea smiled at the woman and silently prayed that she had sent Porthos for no reason, that all was well.

~~/~~

“Nothing, I’m noting special.” d’Artagnan said honestly as Charon took a step towards him, the gun never moving. 

“Then stay the fuck away from Porthos!” Charon squeezed the trigger and the bullet buried itself into the wall inches away from d’Artagnan’s head. The noise of the bullet being fired was like a roar without the protective headphones and d’Artagnan felt his body shaking having felt the wind from the bullet as it passed by his face. 

His back hit the wall behind him and his knees gave out letting him slid onto the ground, he could feel it was getting harder and harder to breathe as the starts of a panic attack mixed with a flashback of his ex began to cover him. 

“A whore like you should be on your knees like this.” Charon sneered down at d’Artagnan as he held the smoking gun towards the brunet once more. 

“Don’t do this Charon, please Porthos will never forgive you for this.” d’Artagnan gasped out trying to breathe, fisting his trembling hands and saw an ugly look cross Charon’s face.

The sound of a bullet being fired rang out in the range, d’Artagnan blinked in surprise at the warm familiar body that was wrapped around him protectively. He could see over the shoulders of the man to see that Charon’s arm had been yanked upwards and the bullet was embedded in the ceiling. Charon was put in a strangle hold by an enraged Porthos while Athos stood next to Charon, his gun steadily trained on the man and that meant that Aramis was the one who was wrapped around him protectively. 

“Aramis?” d’Artagnan whimpered out and hated him self for it.

“Shh, I’m right here darling, you’re safe now.” Aramis smoothed d’Artagnan’s hair out of his face as he inspected the sub for any injuries and let out a breath of relief when he found none, but he did notice the shakes that wracked his lithe body and the bullet that was in the wall far too close to where d’Artagnan’s head was. 

“I’ve got him Porthos, go check on d’Artagnan.” Athos snapped the handcuffs around Charon’s wrists seeing that Porthos was about two minutes away from beating his childhood friend into the ground. 

“Yeah okay, thanks ‘thos.” Porthos ran his hands over his face.

“You picked him! You picked that whore over me!” Charon shouted outraged and gasped when Porthos punched him in the face, unable to hold back.

“Flea was right, there is something wrong with you Charon. The Charon I knew would never do this.” Porthos growled and turned his back to the man he grew up with. 

“Get him out of my sight please Athos.”

“Of course.” Athos hauled Charon out of the gun range, past the worrying Fleur but she saw how d’Artagnan was being fused over by Aramis and Porthos kneeling in front of him and she knew he was in good hands. So she went to call her cousin to tell her that d’Artagnan is all right. 

“And that’s what happened, it just came out of nowhere.” d’Artagnan had just finished telling Aramis what had happened in a low shaky voice when Porthos knelt in front of him, eyes wandering over his body looking for injuries. 

“Thank you for saving me,” d’Artagnan said softly to Porthos who looked stunned at the words.

“Don’t thank me, this is because of me.” Porthos shook his head. 

“No, this was his choice and you stopped him before he could seriously hurt me, so thank you.” d’Artagnan said firmly, thankful that Aramis was holding his hands so only his Dom could feel him trembling. 

“d’Artagnan…” Porthos trailed off speechless at his words.

“I’ll take him up to his flat and make sure he doesn’t go into shock. Porthos you should see Flea and make she is okay before heading to the station.” Aramis said as he scooped d’Artagnan up into his arms, with only a small noise of surprise before d’Artagnan wrapped his arms around Aramis’ neck, burying his face into the crook of it. 

“Yeah okay, take care of him ‘mis.” Porthos ran a hand through his hair.

“Of course I will.” Aramis huffed offended as he left the range.

“There we are, nice and warm.” Aramis said pleased with the cocoon of blankets that he had wrapped d’Artagnan in, a cup of tea in between his still hands. 

“Darling, that wasn’t shock down there… What happened?” Aramis asked gently as he pulled d’Artagnan down onto his chest, so d’Artagnan could hear his heartbeat. 

“I’m fine sir, just a flashback of my ex and the starts of a panic attack.” d’Artagnan said honestly. 

“If I ever meet your ex, I will kill him.” Aramis swore, eyes dark at the mention of d’Artagnan’s ex.

“He’s in jail, but I appreciate it.” d’Artagnan laughed softly at his Dom. 

“You should go to Porthos.” d’Artagnan said suddenly and Aramis blinked at the sudden subject change. 

“What?” Aramis asked confused.

“Porthos is going to need you and Athos tonight, his whole world was just flipped on its side, seeing that side of someone you grew up with can really mess you up. So go to him.” d’Artagnan explained patiently. 

“No way, I’m not going to leave you here alone.” Aramis refused.

“Aramis, I know how to handle this, I’ve done it before on my own. Please I know what I have to do to handle this so please just go to Porthos.” d’Artagnan said firmly, not willing to move an inch on this. 

“d’Artagnan.” Aramis said warningly, but it trailed off when d’Artagnan cupped his cheek.

“Please go to Porthos tonight Aramis, for me?” d’Artagnan asked softly.

“…If you need ANYTHING you call me, alright.” Aramis caved knowing that d’Artagnan could be stubborn and not move an inch so he really had no choice but to go. He refused to Dom someone if they didn’t want it and d’Artagnan clearly didn’t want it tonight. Aramis sighed in defeat and pressed a soft kiss to d’Artagnan’s lips before taking his leave. 

d’Artagnan lazed about for an another hour or so, taking his time sipping his tea and calming himself down like he was trained to do. Soon he was wiggling out of the blanket cocoon that Aramis had put him in and dialing Constance’s number as he slid into some jeans and a V-neck blue shirt with a brown leather jacket over it.

“d’Artagnan, thank god you’re okay. Fleur told me you were but I was still worried!” Constance’s voice flowed over the speaker of the phone.

“I wouldn’t say I’m completely okay, but I will be soon. I’m heading out to ‘Headspace’ for the night.” d’Artagnan said as he grabbed his keys to his car. 

“What! You can’t go there tonight d’Artagnan! Wait, why are you going there? I thought you said Aramis was your Dom now, can’t you go to him?” Constance spoke rapidly, trying to convince her friend not to go out that night. Of course she knew about Aramis, she and d’Artagnan didn’t keep secrets like that, but she still knew nothing about the 2 years that they were parted and she was still working on piecing that together.

“Porthos will need both him and Athos tonight… Besides I’m not sure if he will do what I need right now.” d’Artagnan explained, guilt building up in his gut but he shook it off.

“…Fine I’ll call Ninon to tell her your coming tonight. She’ll help you like always. Just call me tomorrow first thing okay?” Constance gave in with a sigh. 

“You’re the best Con.” d’Artagnan smiled as he slid into the driver’s seat of his car.

“Damn right I am.” Constance huffed before she hung up on him and d’Artagnan pulled out from behind GG and towards the road that would take him to ‘Headspace’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos see's somebody he wants at 'Headspace'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy ask all about this verse  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Aramis cursed in Spanish as d’Artagnan’s phone sent him to voicemail again. He had already been by d’Artagnan’s flat, but that had been empty too. He was getting a bad feeling in his gut and he started to pace around his room, hand gripping his hair tightly as he dialed Constance’s number hoping she could help him. He knew that leaving d’Artagnan alone tonight was a horrible idea, but d’Artagnan had insisted he go and make sure Porthos was all right and like the idiot he was he agreed. Some Dom he was.

“Hello?” Constance’s voice filtered through the phone’s speaker.

“Constance! It’s Aramis, do you know where d’Artagnan is?” Aramis asked in a rush.

“…He went to Headspace Aramis, he didn’t want to get in your way tonight. I tried to convince him otherwise, but you know him. He’s stubborn as a bull. I’m worried about him, this whole thing with Porthos’ old friends shook up him up more than he wants to admit.” Constance explained, worry in her tone and Aramis sank onto the edge of their bed and rested his head in his free hand. 

“…I can see where he’s coming from, but damnit it d’Artagnan.” Aramis took a deep breath in as a plan formed in his mind.

“I’m not the one he needs tonight, I have an idea that hopefully won’t backfire on me. Don’t worry about d’Artagnan Constance.” Aramis said gently.

“Okay, I’ll trust you Aramis, but if I find my best friend in any worse shape than I left him then you’ll be answering to me.” Constance swore before she hung up on him. Aramis closed the call screen down and tossed it onto the bed behind him and took another calming breath as the door swung open to show Athos and Porthos coming in looking high strung. 

“Porthos, I’m not subbing tonight. If you want someone to Dom go to Headspace.” Aramis said firmly, using his Dom voice and both his lover’s eyes widened slightly.

“Aramis?” Porthos asked confused as the other man pushed him towards their closet to get clothes for going out. 

“Just trust me Porthos please?” Aramis asked in a soft voice and Porthos found himself agreeing and in his car heading towards Headspace before he knew it.

“What was that Aramis?” Athos demanded as he sank down onto the couch after Porthos left.

“Trust me Athos, what he’s going to get there is better than what I could give him. Now let me take your mind off of what Porthos is doing.” Aramis gave him a cocky smile as he sank to his knees before Athos, fingers already unzipping the fly of his jeans. Athos ran his fingers through Aramis’ hair and all thoughts left his head when Aramis’ mouth engulfed him.

 

~~/~~

Porthos shoved his hands in his jean’s pockets, muttering under his breath. He wasn’t sure why Aramis had been so insistent on him coming to ‘Headspace’ tonight; he didn’t need to find a sub. He had wanted to find d’Artagnan to make sure he was all right after that incident with Charon the pup didn’t deserve that, no one did. 

Porthos dragged his hand through his hair as his eyes were drawn to one of the smaller stages and froze in his tracks. He was staring wide-eyed at the sight before him.

It was clearly d’Artagnan. He was naked; erection lying heavily against his stomach and a black blindfold was wrapped around his eyes. His head was dropped backwards, his wrists had leather cuffs around them and taunt chains were holding his ankles to two nearby poles. His wrists had the same leather cuffs but those were attached to a thin spreader bar behind his back, keeping his arms stretched out to the sides. 

Porthos swallowed hard feeling his jeans suddenly getting tighter and made his way closer and spotted the bracelet that the guests of the club had to wear and his was a bright red showing he was an unbound sub and things clicked into place as hope flared up within him. 

“You know him I take it?” A female voice asked Porthos, the large man turned to see a woman decked out in a leather high-heeled S&M outfit that was the female version of ‘Headspace’ uniform.

“Yeah d’Artagnan, he’s my… Friend.” Porthos nodded his head, looking back at the sight of d’Artagnan. 

“You know his safe word then?” She prodded.

“Yeah ‘Jacques’.” Porthos answered, the name Aramis had said with so much hatred before suddenly making sense. 

“Good, the cutie just wanted to be taken out of his head, so we helped him out, but he needs more than that. I think you’re the person to help him, just use this and nothing else though as per his request. If you need anything else my name is Ninon.” Ninon handed him a medium sized dildo and Porthos wrapped his fingers around the base of the toy and she patted his shoulder before relaxing against a pillar to keep an eye on them to make sure Porthos followed the rules of the club and that no one else would interfere, she twirled the whip that was resting in her right hand as she watched over this area of the club.

Porthos stepped up onto the smaller stage, eyes solely focused on d’Artagnan. He swallowed hard to focus on d’Artagnan and his needs and he clearly needed this. That incident with Charon must have messed him up more than d’Artagnan had let on. 

Porthos laid the tip of the dildo against d’Artagnan’s lower lip gently, the man gasped in surprise at the sudden touch, but he ducked his head down to suck and lick at the toy. Porthos pursed his lips as he watched as d’Artagnan bobbed his head on the toy, making it slick with his salvia. 

Porthos pulled the dildo back when he deemed it wet enough; cock twitching at the whine d’Artagnan gave when it moved out of his mouth. 

Porthos walked around so he was standing behind d’Artagnan and ran his large hand over d’Artagnan’s ass, dipping his thumbs in between the firm globes of flesh to rub at d’Artagnan’s hole, rumbling slightly when he felt that it was slick and stretched out. He forced back his anger at someone else touching d’Artagnan so intimately and pressed the blunt head of the toy against d’Artagnan’s hole. d’Artagnan whimpered at the pressure on his entrance before he let out a groan of pleasure, body shuddering as Porthos pressed the dildo in, inch by inch until it was fully inside of d’Artagnan, brushing against his prostate. 

d’Artagnan moaned like a porn star letting his head loll to the side and Porthos slowly worked the dildo in and out of him, sending sparks of pleasure over d’Artagnan’s body. Porthos absently noted that a small crowd had gathered to watch the two, but a gasp and arching of d’Artagnan’s body brought his attention back to the sub. Porthos thrusted the dildo back against that spot and the same thing happened and he knew that he had hit d’Artagnan’s prostate. 

d’Artagnan was moaning in pleasure, body shaking in the restraints and his cock was starting to get slick with large amounts of pre-cum that was starting to drip from the slit as it throbbed in the open air of the club. Porthos could tell d’Artagnan was close so he twisted the dildo in a certain way and leaned up to brush his lips over d’Artagnan’s ear.

“Come for me d’Artagnan.” Porthos ordered in a low, husky tone as he gave the toy one hard thrust against d’Artagnan’s prostate. d’Artagnan let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as he came hard against his stomach before hanging limply in the bondage, head resting back against Porthos’ shoulder. 

“I’ll let him down and then bring you two to a room to be together.” The same woman from before stepped onto the stage as Porthos gently removed the toy from d’Artagnan’s hole. The crowd started to disperse now that the show was over and Porthos had to bite down a snarl, realizing that these people had seen d’Artagnan come, but he came because of Porthos and that sent a wave of possession down his spine. 

“Thank you.” Porthos said sincerely as he cradled d’Artagnan against his chest as the woman removed the bondage and clicked d’Artagnan’s bracelet so it was red with a thick black line through it to show he was taken. 

“Follow me.” She nodded her head in respect to the large Dom as she saw the tenderness he was holding his sub. Porthos followed the woman up the stairs and into one of the green lit rooms. She nodded at him and he returned the nod as he stepped into the room with d’Artagnan. She closed the door and he heard the lock engage. 

Porthos gently laid the still blindfolded d’Artagnan onto the soft bed and sat next to him.

“d’Artagnan, hey can you hear me?” Porthos asked softly caressing the younger man’s cheek. 

“Mm? Po-Porthos?” d’Artagnan sounded dazed.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off okay, the lights are low so they won’t hurt your eyes.” Porthos explained as he slowly eased the blindfold off of d’Artagnan’s eyes and gave him a loving smile when d’Artagnan’s hazy brown eyes blinked slowly up at him.

“Hey there pup.” Porthos said, hand returning to rest on d’Artagnan’s cheek. 

“Porthos? I don’t…” d’Artagnan trailed off as his cheeks turned red and panic entered his eyes and he slowly started to move in an attempt to get away from the larger man. 

“Oi, you’re not going anywhere yet.” Porthos easily scooped d’Artagnan back into his arms and placed the smaller man on his lap so he could nuzzle d’Artagnan’s neck. 

“Please, let me go, please Porthos.” d’Artagnan begged, shame overwhelming him. It was still weird knowing that he and Aramis had been together but Porthos had seen him like that, he had been the one to make him come with that toy. This was different and he was already making plans on how to get the fuck out of this town.

“I’m never letting you go pup, never. I know why Aramis sent me here tonight and god am I glad he did.” Porthos pulled away from d’Artagnan’s neck, palming the back of d’Artagnan’s head so they could look each other in the eye. 

“What? Aramis did?” d’Artagnan felt a tinge of betrayal go through him. 

“He was worried about you, not that he said I would find you here mind you. That was a happy accident. There has been something about you d’Artagnan that just brought out the Dom inside of me, more than it had with anyone else. I think Charon saw that and reacted badly, taking it out on you. You didn’t deserve what he did to you. I am so sorry d’Artagnan. Can you forgive me?” Porthos bowed his head, resting his forehead against d’Artagnan’s collarbone. 

d’Artagnan absorbed this information and felt a warmth for both Aramis and Porthos spread across his chest. He brought his hands up and threaded his fingers through Porthos’ hair, feeling the tension that had built up inside of the larger man. This really had been upsetting him and d’Artagnan longed to ease it away with soft kisses, but that wasn’t his place. 

“I understand Porthos, thank you for telling me this. I accept your apology and I am sorry that you were put through this.” d’Artagnan spoke kindly. 

“That’s my line.” Porthos snorted lightly but pulled back and took d’Artagnan’s chin in between his fingers. d’Artagnan blinked up at him and gasped when Porthos pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

d’Artagnan automatically gripped Porthos’ curls tighter as he parted his lips so Porthos’ tongue could dominate his mouth in a way that d’Artagnan knew if it was to carry on he would be hard again. d’Artagnan was the one to break the kiss and lean their foreheads together, their breath mingling as Porthos rubbed his thumb over his collarbone where his hand was resting. 

“If we keep going I will get a problem.” d’Artagnan admitted breathlessly and smiled when Porthos let out a cheery laugh. 

“Will you do me the honours of letting me take care of you tonight?” Porthos asked humbly as he smoothed his free hand up and down d’Artagnan’s back, resting on the curve of his ass. 

“Please, just… No sex?” d’Artagnan asked weakly, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Anything you want pup.” Porthos promised, pressing a kiss to d’Artagnan’s forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after when Aramis finds them, he's rather pleased with the result of his gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy ask all about this verse  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Well, well, now this is a sight I could get used to.” Aramis’ voice cut through the comfortable silence that had covered d’Artagnan’s flat. d’Artagnan peered up at Aramis who was standing beside his bed, hands on his hips and a sly smirk on his face.

“Aramis?” d’Artagnan yawned as he tried to sit up, only to find two large arms were circled around him, pinning him down to the bed and he flushed trying to control the blood in his body to not run towards his cock. 

“Morning sleeping beauties.” Aramis teased as Porthos grumbled in his sleep before he woke up to prop himself up on his side, keeping himself draped over d’Artagnan. 

“How did you get in?” Porthos asked, rubbing at his eyes. 

“d’Artagnan gave me a spare key. Now I see that me sending Porthos to ‘Headspace’ last night was a brilliant move.” Aramis waved his hand off as he sat down on the bed next to the duo. 

“You could have told me I was searching for the whelp.” Porthos huffed as he dropped a few kisses to d’Artagnan’s bare shoulder whom blushed under the attention and stammered when Aramis took his free hand in his and kissed each finger tenderly.

“Where would the fun be in that? Besides wasn’t the surprise worth it?” Aramis teased as he laid d’Artagnan’s hand against his cheek. 

“More than worth it.” Porthos purred as he nipped at d’Artagnan’s earlobe making him groan slightly. 

“Don’t tease him so much Porthos, look what you’re doing to him.” Aramis tsk’ed as he teasingly rubbed his free hand against the crotch of d’Artagnan’s sleep pants, feeling the hardening cock underneath the thin fabric. d’Artagnan couldn’t help the moan and the jerk of his hips at the touch. 

“You’re teasing him now, better follow up.” Porthos teased back as he adjusted d’Artagnan so he was lying on his chest. Porthos kissed d’Artagnan’s neck before he hooked his arms underneath of d’Artagnan’s knees and spread them wide. d’Artagnan gasped at the sudden movement and Aramis knelt between his spread legs. 

“What are you? You don’t have to do thi-aahhh.” d’Artagnan’s protests faded out into a groan of pleasure as Aramis pulled his sleep pants down just enough for his cock and balls to pop out from the elastic band. Aramis ducked down and took d’Artagnan’s growing morning wood into his mouth in one fell swoop. 

d’Artagnan threw his head back against d’Artagnan’s shoulder, hands gripping Aramis’ hair tightly as the older man started to suck in earnest, fingers fondling his balls and stroking the skin behind them. d’Artagnan closed his eyes as he felt Porthos’ fingers press down on his skin and he gasped at the wonderful pressure and turned his head to the side to nuzzle at Porthos’ beard. Porthos applied more pressure to test a theory and was rewarded with another breathless gasp and squirm from d’Artagnan. He grinned wolfishly and leaned down to capture d’Artagnan’s lips in a biting kiss as Aramis went to town on d’Artagnan’s cock. 

“Ngh, ah please sirs!” d’Artagnan groaned out absently, breaking the kiss with Porthos, feeling his own lips swelling up from the intense kissing. His back arched and his fingers tightened on Aramis’ hair, eyes rolling up into his head as he approached his climax, missing the heated look that the two older men shared. Aramis sucked extra hard, taking d’Artagnan’s cock further into his mouth and pushed the tips of his index and middle fingers into d’Artagnan’s relaxed hole and that sent him over the edge. 

d’Artagnan went lax in Porthos’ grip and watched amazed as Aramis swallowed all his cum before moving off his cock with a lewd pop before he reached up and pulled Porthos into an open mouth kiss.

“Mm, sweet.” Porthos purred as he licked his lips off when the kiss broke. He didn’t release d’Artagnan’s legs and Aramis settled down against d’Artagnan’s chest (after tugging his sleep pants back into place). 

“W-What about you two?” d’Artagnan asked in a weak voice.

“Never you mind about that, this was about you.” Aramis smoothed d’Artagnan’s bangs off his forehead. 

“If you’re sure.” d’Artagnan felt unease by this. 

“d’Artagnan, it isn’t just the sub’s job to give pleasure. It’s give and take.” Aramis said gently, picking up on d’Artagnan’s unease. 

“Okay…” d’Artagnan closed his eyes and rested against Porthos’ shoulder, wanting to savor the feeling of being surrounded by his Dom’s and the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Porthos sent Aramis a confused look, but the other man just shook his head and dropped a kiss to d’Artagnan’s chest and Porthos pursed his lips not liking it, but he knew he would get it out of Aramis later. So he rested his cheek against d’Artagnan’s soft hair and basked in the warmth the other two provided. 

However it was short lived when d’Artagnan’s phone vibrated loudly on the night table. d’Artagnan let out a groan and reached out blindly with one hand, but smiled at Aramis when the older man reached it first and clicked answer and held it up to his ear.

“Hello?” d’Artagnan asked slowly, still dazed.

“d’Artagnan!” Constance’s voice came through the speaker loudly. 

“Oh hey Con.” d’Artagnan said trying not to giggle when Aramis buried his face in his stomach, his facial hair tickling him. 

“Don’t you just ‘oh hey Con’ me mister!!” Constance fumed.

“What else did you want me to say?” d’Artagnan asked pressing the side of his head to Porthos’ chin. 

“Gee maybe something like ‘I didn’t die or get fucked by a complete stranger last night!’ or something along those lines!” Constance huffed out sounding annoyed. 

“Hey Con, I didn’t die or get fucked by a complete stranger last night.” d’Artagnan dutifully repeated and smirked when he heard her give a shriek of outrage and Porthos muffled his own laughter in d’Artagnan’s hair.

“It’s too early for you to be so sassy d’Art! Now get your ass out of bed and come to the café! Anne has a slice of freshly made lemon meringue waiting for you! You had both of us worried.” Constance ordered before d’Artagnan was greeted with the dial tone.

“She’s one scary lady.” Porthos offered up.

“You have no idea.” d’Artagnan said fondly. “Unfortunately I need to get going or she will come over here herself.” 

“Too bad.” Aramis huffed sounding upset. 

“Come visit us after okay?” Porthos dropped a kiss to d’Artagnan’s head.

“But what about Athos, oh god Athos!” d’Artagnan gasped as the third of the other men’s trio appeared in his head with his piercing blue eyes.

“What about him?” Aramis asked curiously as he slowly got off of d’Artagnan and Porthos released his hold on d’Artagnan hesitantly. 

“You all are together and we just and last night and!” d’Artagnan waved his hands in the air panicked.

“Hey, its okay, calm down d’Artagnan. We went over this remember?” Aramis grabbed d’Artagnan’s wrists to stop them from moving. 

“Yeah, but now with Porthos.” d’Artagnan swallowed hard as he tried to relax in Aramis’ grip, telling himself he was safe with these two. 

“Doesn’t matter, if anything he’ll be annoyed that he didn’t get to you first. I promise d’Artagnan, everything is fine. Do you understand?” Aramis asked firmly. 

“Yes sir.” d’Artagnan said bowing his head out of habit. 

“Good, now we have to get ready for the day.” Aramis let d’Artagnan’s wrist drop and pressed a quick kiss to d’Artagnan’s lips, Porthos doing the same thing as the trio got off of d’Artagnan’s bed. 

d’Artagnan tilted his head at the obvious tents they had in their pants and an idea sparked. It wasn’t fair he was the only one to get off that morning. He stepped between them and dropped to his knees gaining their attentions.

“d’Artagnan?” Porthos asked worried that d’Artagnan had collapsed but it flew from his mind when his hands cupped his and Aramis’ erections.

“We don’t have time for a proper blow job, but this should work too right?” d’Artagnan smiled up at them.

“You really don’t have too.” Aramis started.

“I want to, please let me?” d’Artagnan asked them in a soft voice. The two exchanged looks before they worked them selves out of their pants, their own erections glad to be free. 

d’Artagnan wrapped each of his hands around his Dom’s cocks and gave them long strokes. Porthos’ was thicker but a bit shorter than Aramis’ whose was long and curved. Both felt amazing in his hands and his mouth watered, longing for them to be on his tongue but they didn’t have time for that. He focused on pumping them slowly, rubbing his thumbs over the slits of their cocks, spreading their pre-cum around. He couldn’t help himself; he leaned down and swiped the flat of his tongue over each of their heads savoring the taste of their pre-cum. He felt two sets of fingers tangle in his hair as he worked his Dom’s over, he could hear them both groaning above him and their hips had started to move on their own. They were fucking d’Artagnan’s fists and d’Artagnan could feel the heated skin throbbing and pulsing in his grips. 

“Please sirs.” d’Artagnan begged and that seemed to do the trick as they both let out different types of groans as they came into his hands, some cum spraying up onto his cheeks. He blinked at the feeling of cum on his face before he let them pull their cocks out of his hands and suddenly he was on his feet getting kissed senseless by Porthos before Aramis took his place.

“Thank you darling.” Aramis cleaned up d’Artagnan’s cheeks with a cloth while Porthos was doing the same to his hands; both his Dom’s taking care of him. 

“Mm.” d’Artagnan said feeling loved and half tempted to just drag them back into his bed and risk Constance and Anne’s wrath. 

“You better get changed before Constance storms in here.” Porthos gave d’Artagnan’s ass an encouraging smack making d’Artagnan squeak and blush as he scurried towards his bathroom to take a quick shower ignoring the fond laughter from his Dom’s. 

“He’s going to be the death of us.” Porthos muttered to Aramis as he stepped into his clothes from the previous night, both of them having cleaning them selves off. 

“What a way to go.” Aramis sighed happily as he dragged Porthos’ arm over his shoulders. 

“You are explaining everything later.” Porthos said in a low voice as the shower clicked off.

“Of course, we need to deal with Athos too, we cannot let this end badly.” Aramis said firmly and Porthos found himself agreeing wholeheartedly. They both stared as d’Artagnan came out of the washroom, rubbing a towel over his hair and another towel wrapped low around his hips. His torso was covered in hickies and Porthos shot Aramis a smirk making the sniper roll his eyes. 

“You have to visit us after.” Aramis purred as he watched d’Artagnan bend over to pull some clothes out of a drawer and d’Artagnan’s face flushed at the sound of his voice and what it implied.

“Okay.” d’Artagnan ducked his head down before he was pulled into another heart stopping kiss from the two before they bid him adieu as they headed out.

~~/~~

“How was ‘Headspace’?” Athos looked up from his books as his lovers stumbled into the living room and sat down on either side of him, Aramis taking his book away and Porthos resting his chin on top of his head. 

“Better than I thought, turns out the sub I was with was the one that Aramis was with last time he went.” Porthos admitted, without having to say d’Artagnan’s name.

“Really?” Athos asked, surprise colouring his voice. 

“It appears that we have the same type.” Aramis agreed, seeing what Porthos was doing with this.

“…Can you tell me about him?” Athos asked in a soft voice, like he was embarrassed.

“What do you want to know?” Aramis asked surprised that Athos wanted to know, but this boded well. 

“What was he like?” Athos pressed on. 

“Beautiful so beautiful if not a bit broken. It is clear that his previous Dom hadn’t been a good one. We never had full on sex at his request, but it was nice to just pamper him in the way he deserves.” Aramis explained and Athos frowned angrily at Aramis’ words of how d’Artagnan’s previous Dom had been horrible. 

“He’s so eager to please us, but confused when it comes to us pleasing him. Like it’s a foreign concept.” Porthos growled out remembering the unease that d’Artagnan had after Aramis had sucked him off. 

“That’s not right.” Athos growled as well, fists tightening. 

“It’s not, but with us he’s perfect.” Aramis said smoothing Athos’ hair back out of his face. 

“You both really like him, don’t you?” Athos easily picked up on it. 

“Yes, I believe we do.” Aramis said softly after Porthos nodded his head.

“I will not ask to meet him just yet, but if he makes you both happy then I can live with it. It has been hard not having a sub in our relationship and if this sub helps you both, then…” Athos trailed off, his cheeks turning pink as Aramis and Porthos pulled him into their arms and peppered his face in kisses. 

“Love you ‘thos.” Aramis whispered in Athos’ ear as Porthos pulled the both of them into a three-way cuddle. Both Aramis and Porthos wished that d’Artagnan was apart of this, but baby steps.


End file.
